crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Mad Time World
Crash Bandicoot: Mad Time World ''(Also known as '''Crash Bandicoot: MTW') is psychological adventure-game, where player must control Cortex in wretched land called "Mad Time World". Game is rated M, because it has violence, horror and bad language. In PEGI, it's +18. Game got good ratings; It was rated 9/10, because of its good graphics, original voice actors and amazing cutscenes. Game is expensive, because of its good graphics and gameplay. Game is only for Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. Story WARNING! Contains spoilers! In intro, Cortex goes to his own bedroom. He remembers suddenly the lullaby, his mother always sang to him, when he was child. Then he remembers the explosion at his past, he caused. He remembers his parents' screaming and his siblings passing away in fire. Suddenly, Cortex falls asleep. He starts to see horrible pictures in his mind and he screams at his dreams. He finds himself from dark world, in his dreams. Cortex knows that, he's dreaming. He tries to punch himself to his arm, but nothing happens. He gets afraid of that, it's not dream. Suddenly, he sees dark, huge castle at distance. At game, he makes his own way to castle to find out, what's going on. At his adventure, people of the world begs him to not enter inside the castle. People tells him that, king of Mad Time World have tortured them and turned them into demonic creatures. Cortex At castle, he finds N. Tropy inside the castle. He finds out that, N. Tropy is the king and that, he actually is one, who tortured people at the Mad Time World and made them wretched, horrifying creatures. When Cortex blames N. Tropy for torturing people of Mad Time World, N. Tropy answers "You don't control my time and world. You only control your wretched memories.". Then starts the epic boss battle. After boss battle, when N. Tropy is defeated, N. Tropy says his epic, last words and literally explodes. Only blood is left from him. Cortex wakes up in reality, but when he goes to N. Tropy's office, he finds him laying at ground. Dead. Characters Dr. Neo Cortex - Main protagonist in the game. He goes to his own bedroom and he suddenly remembers all of the memories, that he remembers. Then he falls alseep at ground. He gets to mysterious world called Mad Time World. At there, he made his own way to castle. He soon defeated N. Tropy and found him dead in reality. Dr. N. Tropy - Main antagonist in the game. At the end of the game, he tells Cortex that, he came to Mad Time World, when he was little kid still. He could control this world and he was hero at the this world. When losing his sister, he got suddenly angry and more murderous, so, he tortured the people of Mad Time World and he made himself king. He died at ending of the game, when he exploded in Mad Time World. He was laying at ground, in his office. Dead. Because he also fell asleep, when going to world. When Cortex defeated him, he decided to explode himself. It caused him that, he would never wake up again. Dr. N. Gin - One of the bosses in the game. First boss in the game. He also fell asleep automatically and he got into the world. N. Tropy tortured him and gave him the job to destroy Cortex. After Cortex defeated N. Gin, he turned into dust. Dust flew away in distance. In reality, N. Gin was alive, but he was not seen in ending. Crash Bandicoot - In Mad Time World, he is turned into marionette-doll. N. Trance hypnotized him and controlled him to make himself laugh. In game, Crash is helping Cortex first, but then, he's also second boss in the game. In game, N. Trance controlled him to destroy Cortex. When Cortex defeated him, Crash turned back to his normal form and he killed N. Trance. In reality, N. Trance is found laying dead in at forest. Crash survived and he also turned into dust like N. Gin. Crash was also alive in reality, but he was not seen in ending. N. Trance - One of the bosses in the game. He controlled Crash in the game. He died, when Cortex defeated him and Crash destroyed him. In reality, he was laying dead in forest. Komodo Bros - The helpers of Cortex. They got into game, when they both were sleeping at the beach. In Mad Time World, they were the keepers of their own shop, where they sold dead bodies and weapons. There can be Ripper Roo's toe nails and Dingodile's flamethrower in the shop. They help Cortex at beginning by giving him few tips and helps in controlling. They also gives him free knife-weapon. Soundtracks Main Menu - Clock Tower OST - Clockwork The Beginning - Clock Tower Soundtrack: Don't cry, Jennifer. Dr. N. Gin - Clock Tower Credits Crash & N. Trance - Clock Tower: The First Fear - Don't Cry Jennifer Dr. N. Tropy - Clock Tower: The First Fear - Kerosene Ending - Clock Tower Soundtrack - The Nightmare Is Finally Over Voice actors Dr. Neo Cortex - Clancy Brown Dr. N. Gin - Nolan North N. Trance - Tom Bourdon N. Tropy - Michael Ensign Trivia *All of the characters have new, scary, disturbing looks. *N. Tropy has lost his sister in accident; this was said in the game by N. Tropy. *Game is free-roaming, so, player can explore the world. He/she still must make quests and go to the castle. Category:Games Category:Crash Games